<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>winter isn't enough by dcb_z</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870057">winter isn't enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcb_z/pseuds/dcb_z'>dcb_z</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hyper Light Drifter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dubious Consent, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, mild is a subjective term so you decide which it is</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:27:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcb_z/pseuds/dcb_z</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it takes more than a brisk walk to clear one's head.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Drifter/The Guardian (Hyper Light Drifter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>winter isn't enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i have literally never published my work where more than like, two people can read it oh god i hope i'm doing this right</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The north was cold enough on its own, but the tall mountains were even worse in the winter months. Regardless, the bitter cold was serving them well. Guardian had come up here for two reasons: firstly, to distract themself from the heat they were in; secondly, to keep themself out of the apartment they shared with Drifter until Drifter was deep asleep.</p>
<p>They pulled their fur-lined cloak a little tighter around their body. The fire had reduced itself to mere embers, signalling that it was time to head back. At length, they brought themself to their feet and began descending the mountains. Yes, they could have saved themself a great deal of time and trouble by warping back home, but right now they needed to keep themself away from Drifter’s undressed body for as long as possible. Even the thought of his slight frame and bare blue skin pressing against their body underneath the covers (for warmth, Guardian assured themself-- drifters like his roommate weren’t the type to make attachments, they knew), those clawed fingers resting lightly on their skin, the way his black eyes looked up at them--</p>
<p>No. Stop. Guardian shook their head as if to throw the thoughts out. Instead, they forced themself to think on other things. Planning for tomorrow: what region they’d wander out to, what supplies they needed to pick up from the shops, what parts of their armor needed to be mended…</p>
<p>Unlocking the door, Guardian stepped quietly into their home. As silently as possible, they undressed to just their shirt and pants, laying the metal parts of their armor softly on the floor. Ordinarily, the pants would come off too (they were comfortable enough around Drifter to do that, and Drifter was comfortable enough to undress the same way), but tonight… they didn’t want to risk it.</p>
<p>Gingerly, Guardian slid under the covers. Drifter seemed to be asleep on his side of the bed. The sight brought a sigh of relief to Guardian as they laid their head on the pillow.</p>
<p>“You’re back late,” Drifter whispered, voice hoarser than usual. He must’ve had a coughing fit while Guardian was out.</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“You feel cold.” Guardian didn’t respond. “Didn’t even take your pants off.”</p>
<p>“Too tired.” A lie. But the last thing Guardian needed right now was to feel their skin pressed against Drifter’s. Even hearing that quiet voice mentioning “take your pants off” was enough to make their ears grow warm, fingers gripping the sheets as they willed themself to keep it together.</p>
<p>“That’s unlike you.” Drifter propped himself up on one elbow to look down at Guardian. He was silent for a few moments as, begrudgingly, Guardian rolled onto their back to look up at him. “I… you don’t have to hide the illness from me, you know.” He sounded almost nervous to say such a thing. It made sense, Guardian knew-- drifters weren’t exactly known for getting close to others, and especially not for letting others see their vulnerabilities.</p>
<p>Good. They could play it off like this. Like they felt sicker than usual and didn’t want Drifter to see them hacking up blood. “I know,” they sighed, eyes closing.</p>
<p>They snapped back open at the feeling of Drifter’s hand touching their cheek, claws gently trailing down their skin, leaving fire in their wake as Guardian was suddenly reminded of the heat they were in, of their thirst that could only be satisfied by--</p>
<p>“Your cheeks-- they’re burning up,” Drifter said, his voice tinged with concern.</p>
<p>“It’s fine.” It wasn’t. It would be so easy to grab Drifter and hold him down and quiet this heat, to bury themself in that small body and fill him up, to taste Drifter’s tongue on their own. It was all they could do to restrain themself, tensing their muscles ever so slightly to keep from trembling with the sheer <em> need </em> they felt.</p>
<p>“Guardian.” The hand lingered on their cheek, thumb running lightly over the worst of their blush. It slid down until Drifter’s pinky brushed just under their ear, forcing Guardian to inhale sharply at the touch.</p>
<p>They couldn’t take it anymore. <em> Goddamn it, Drifter, you just </em> had <em> to wake up, </em> Guardian thought. They grabbed Drifter’s wrist and swiftly pinned him down to the bed, leaning over him. Their bodies were so close now, but Guardian could hardly feel Drifter past their own racing heart and burning skin. Drifter squirmed feebly against Guardian’s grip. “What-- what are you doing?”</p>
<p>“I need you,” Guardian murmured, clutching Drifter’s wrists tighter.</p>
<p>Drifter froze, at a loss for words, and stared wide-eyed eyed up at them. “A-- ahh--” he gasped as Guardian hungrily kissed his neck, running their tongue up his skin. Their mouth quickly found its way to Drifter’s and kissed him hard, tongue slipping into his mouth, eagerly tasting him. Drifter squirmed beneath them as one of their hands slipped under his back, holding him tightly, as if their bodies still weren’t close enough, as if they wanted to meld into one with Drifter. </p>
<p>“G-- Guardian, this isn’t-- I don’t--” Drifter pulled back from the kiss enough to stumble over his own words, wholly unfamiliar with letting someone handle him like this.</p>
<p>“I need to have you,” Guardian whispered again, and Drifter felt their hands pulling his shirt off of his body. Drifter didn’t resist. Guardian’s hands ran over Drifter’s lean muscles, taking in every inch of him as they leaned in and kissed him again. It still wasn’t enough. Guardian threw their own shirt somewhere onto the floor, letting their skin and racing heart press into Drifter.</p>
<p>Not enough. They needed more. Their hands grabbed the waistband of Drifter’s underwear and were about to get them out of the way before Drifter grabbed their wrists, claws digging into their skin. “What are you <em> doing </em>?” he murmured. It wasn’t a ‘stop,’ but it was enough to finally get Guardian to pause. They still hadn’t explained to Drifter what was going on, they realized.</p>
<p>“I need to fuck you,” they blurted, not bothering to worry themself over eloquent, romantic wording.</p>
<p>“You-- <em> what? </em>” Drifter’s grip relaxed somewhat from his disbelief.</p>
<p>Guardian buried their face in Drifter’s neck. “<em> Please, </em>” they hissed.</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“Just--” Guardian made a frustrated noise. “I’m in <em> heat, </em> alright?”</p>
<p>Silence. Guardian’s fingers dug into Drifter’s hips. Slowly, Drifter released their wrists. “Oh.” He swallowed, then cupped a hand to Guardian’s cheek, silently guiding their face above his. “I… I’ve never… uh…” His eyes darted to the side, cheeks turning purple with an embarrassed flush. “...never done this before,” he finished, barely audible.</p>
<p>“Just let me have you.”</p>
<p>Drifter looked up at them. “Okay,” he whispered, pulling Guardian in for a kiss. “Okay.”</p>
<p><em> Finally. </em> Guardian kissed him back, but his real focus was on getting Drifter out of that underwear, exposing him, leaving him vulnerable for them to use until their body quieted down from this maddening heat; Drifter’s thighs pressed together out of embarrassment as soon as he was left fully naked. “Turn over.”</p>
<p>Drifter did so, presenting himself face-down-ass-up to Guardian. Gods, he looked so good like that, Guardian thought to themself, their mind wandering to ever more vulgar places as they got closer and closer to what they wanted. They undid their belt, pulling their already leaking cock out, and gripped Drifter’s hip with one hand as they guided themself in with the other.</p>
<p>His face buried in the pillows, Drifter let out a muffled keen as he felt Guardian push their way in. It was a stretch for him, but for Guardian? Every single one of their nerves were alight with the sensation and their body screamed <em> more, more, more </em> at them. It was all they could do to not just grab Drifter’s hips and plunge themself in all the way to the base. Gods, they wanted to, though; it would be so easy for them to just force themself in, pinning Drifter’s face against the pillows while he screamed.</p>
<p>They could feel themself leaking at just the thought. <em> No, </em> they told themself. <em> Don’t hurt him too much. Be gentle. </em> Somewhere in their mind, beyond the fog of their heat, Guardian knew that they wanted this to be more than just a one-time thing. </p>
<p>With as much restraint as they could muster, Guardian rolled their hips into Drifter, giving him a moment to adjust before slipping in a little deeper, a little further. Drifter’s hands clutched at the sheets, claws threatening to rip the fabric. Each of his heavy breaths were punctuated by a trembling whine. Guardian was halfway in now, but it still wasn’t enough. They needed to feel Drifter surround them completely. They needed to take and take until Drifter had nothing left to give.</p>
<p>Drifter panted into the bed, skin glistening with sweat, sharp teeth clicking each time he clenched them together. He was tight, and Guardian wanted to savor the feeling, the warmth, the pleasure they felt from this. Still-- as good as this felt, they needed <em> more </em> , needed <em> all </em>of Drifter, needed to claim him and use him.</p>
<p>They couldn’t wait any longer. Their fingers curled against Drifter’s head, grabbing his hair, as they thrust the rest of their length into his small body. Drifter let out a scream, palming at the bed as if to try to get free, to pull himself off of the thick cock that was now fully buried inside of him. But Guardian overpowered him easily: Drifter pulling his head too sharply meant his hair would get pulled, and Guardian’s grip on his hip was tight enough to leave bruises where their fingers dug in. “Guardian--!”</p>
<p>“Mine,” they hissed, the rolling of their hips getting less controlled now that they felt all of Drifter’s tight ass around them. <em> Yes, yes, </em> their body cried, <em> don’t stop, don’t let him go. </em> They closed their eyes, grunting with pleasure as they thrusted into Drifter. Nails dug into Drifter’s skin, claiming his body.</p>
<p>“It-- nnnhh-- I-- you feel so--” Drifter was hardly able to form a sentence. “It feels good,” he moaned, “you feel good.” Guardian’s grip almost slipped from how slick with sweat Drifter’s skin was.</p>
<p>Any coherent thought Guardian might have hidden in the fog of his heat was smothered now, leaving them at the mercy of his urges. They gave breathless groans of pleasure that mixed with their partner’s own moans and cries. At the very least, they had stopped pulling on Drifter’s hair. Instead, their hand laid flat on Drifter’s head, pressing the side of his face into the bed.</p>
<p>The building pleasure ran through their body. It was like there was a thick, heady syrup running through their veins, warming their body, rushing through them, setting their nerves alight with pleasure and <em> need-- </em> the need to pound Drifter again and again, not letting up until they got what they wanted, until they had their fill, until-- until--</p>
<p>The climax stabbed deliciously into Guardian, making their muscles tense and their fingers grab a hold of Drifter’s hair again. “Drifter--” they moaned, feeling themselves spasm as they pumped Drifter full of their cum, so full that they could feel it leaking out and smearing into the space where their bodies touched.</p>
<p>Slowly, their body quieted. The nerves that once screamed with need now rested, leaving only the feeling of sweaty skin and tired muscles. Below them, Drifter panted weakly, drooling freely onto the bed.</p>
<p>“Drifter?” Guardian whispered, slowly pulling out of him.</p>
<p>“Nnnh,” was the only response Drifter could offer before his body tightened with a coughing fit. Guardian sat beside him, drawing reassuring circles on his back as he covered his mouth with his forearm and coughed until the fit subsided. Once it was gone, Drifter practically collapsed onto his side, looking silently up at Guardian.</p>
<p>“Are you alright?” There was no blood this time. That was a relief.</p>
<p>Drifter nodded. He was often reluctant (even more so than usual-- Guardian was still the only one he’d say a full sentence to) to speak after one of his coughing fits.</p>
<p>“Do you… want me to clean you up…?” It was an awkward question. The thought of doing it felt even more awkward. They couldn’t place a finger on why, exactly-- they’d cleaned Drifter’s wounds before. But that was when they were both clothed, and wasn’t right after they had… <em> Ah. That might be why. </em></p>
<p>Drifter didn’t move for several moments, staring up at Guardian. Then, he lifted a hand up expectantly.</p>
<p>“Alright.” Guardian got up and grabbed a towel from the laundry pile and handed it to Drifter, letting him clean himself up. They took a moment to do the same before getting back into bed.</p>
<p>They almost couldn’t believe all of that had happened. They shared this bed with Drifter every night, yes, and sometimes when the two of them woke up, they found that they were a <em> bit </em> closer together than when they’d fallen asleep-- sometimes just their backs touching, sometimes Guardian’s arm unconsciously draped over Drifter’s side while he still slept. And there was the occasional reassuring touch to the other’s back when one of them had their coughing episodes from their shared illness. But the two of them had never spoken of it. The two of them had never even kissed before. And now-- now they’d done all of… all of <em> that. </em> Yes, Guardian was <em> very </em> guilty of having lewd thoughts of his guest in the past, but…</p>
<p>Guardian felt Drifter’s eyes on them again and looked down at him. Slowly, they laid down, facing Drifter. The black eyes followed his movements. Guardian couldn’t read the expression they had, and they forced themself to not jump to any conclusions. Drifter was often enigmatic-- they were used to this. If he wanted Guardian to know something, he’d tell them.</p>
<p>And tell them he did. Slowly, as if testing the waters, Drifter laid a hand on Guardian’s cheek, scooting just a bit closer to the larger man. Guardian watched him, silently, as he kept his eyes fixed on them, as if trying to gauge his reaction. Then, Drifter brought his head in closer, gracing Guardian with a tentative kiss on the lips.</p>
<p>Gently, giving Drifter time and room to back out (something Guardian was beginning to feel a bit guilty for not providing earlier), Guardian wrapped their arms around their slight-framed partner, returning the kiss. A smile found its way to their lips as they felt Drifter practically melt into the embrace. It was as if a door had been opened for them both, giving the two of them permission to express their feelings for each other.</p>
<p>Drifter did little more than simply cup Guardian’s face in his hands, kissing him slowly, exploring their lips and their taste as if he were trying to memorize them for himself. But Guardian let their fingers trail down Drifter’s spine, feeling how he shivered at the touch. After a length that was not <em> nearly </em> long enough for Guardian’s liking, Drifter pulled away from the kiss and gazed up at his partner.</p>
<p>What Guardian saw made them blink in surprise. “You’re… smiling.” When Drifter raised an eyebrow at them, they continued. “It’s just-- I’ve never seen you smile before.”</p>
<p>Drifter held a hand over his face, drawing a shape that indicated the mask he always wore, save for when he was in bed.</p>
<p>Guardian chuckled. “And I wear a helmet all the time. But I know what a smile looks like. People can smile with their eyes. And I’ve never seen you smile until now.”</p>
<p>A light-hearted rolling of the eyes from Drifter, before the blueskin nestled his face into Guardian’s chest.</p>
<p>Guardian let themself give Drifter a soft kiss atop his head. Being able to <em> actually </em> show these feelings still felt odd. They almost couldn’t believe that Drifter reciprocated. “Do you want tea in the morning with the syrup the apothecary gave us? To help your throat.” A nod. “Okay. Don’t run off before I wake up and I’ll make you some.”</p>
<p>Guardian swore they felt Drifter, for the first time in their company, chuckle softly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>they'll warm drifter up next time i SWEAR</p>
<p>also fun fact i titled this "spicy meatballs" in my writing collection doc thing and i really don't know how to write non-joke titles</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>